Ness (Canon, EarthBound)/Sharaku Jr.
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Summary Ness was an average 13 year-old boy living in Onett. But when a meteorite crash-landed near his house, his destiny changed forever. Ness was one of the Chosen Four, young humans gifted with the power of PSI. Ness and his friends traveled across the land, gathering the power of the Earth's sanctuaries to stop the Universal Cosmic Destroyer, Giygas from destroying all of humankind. Powers and Stats '(Note: This profile compiles all of Ness's equipment from EarthBound/Mother 2 as well as his Super Smash Bros. moveset.)' 'Tier: '''Low 7-B+ | Low 2-C | 2-C physically | 2-B, at most Low 1-C (via Fate Hax/Protection by Truth of The Universe) Origin: Mother 2/EarthBound Gender: Male Age: 13 Classification: Human Boy, PSI Powerhouse, Chosen One Powers and Abilities: PSI (Telekinesis, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Telepathy, Electricity Manipulation via PK Thunder and Franklin Badge (Badge deflects lightning bolts), Light Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Healing, Can inflict/remove status ailments (i.e Sleep, uncontrollable crying, Paralysis, Confusion), Forcefield Creation (for physical attacks only, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification with Sudden Guts Pill and Defense Spray, Can harm intangible and Non-Corporeal enemies (i.e Ghosts and Starmen), Explosion Manipulation with Super Bomb, is able to summon Bees with Honey Shower, Sound Manipulation with Stag Beetle, Can transform into a Dragon with a Bag of Dragonite, Ectoplasm Manipulation and Poison Manipulation with Pharaoh's Curse, Resistance to Mind Manipulation/Mind Control (Was unaffected by Giygas controlling many animals and people to be greedy and selfish; something similar happened with the Mani Mani statue, where Ness was unaffected by it), Fate Manipulation (Protected by the Truth of the Universe, which can manipulate fate on a Multiversal scale), Limited Resistance to Time Stop (Can dodge attacks from Dali's Clock while time is stopped), Acausality, Type 1 (Despite traveling back in time to fight Giygas and changing the past, suffered no change in the present time), Absorption (Absorbed the entire realm of Magicant), Can damage Abstract beings (Was capable of harming Giygas before he became much stronger), Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation (Survived the Creation of Giygas's realm as well as all of his changes to the battle area/Giygas's attacks), Void Manipulation (Could fight in Giygas's Dark Dimension, which was able to absorb Paula's call for help), Limited Immortality (Type 6, his soul will reunite with his original body, even if it is destroyed, but only once), Reality Warping, Creation and Matter Manipulation (created the entire realm of Magicant, which was stated to be an entire Universe), Fusionism, Large Size (Type 8), Cosmic Awareness, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Possibly Non-Corporeal and Omnipresence (Touched the Truth of the Universe, Became one with the universe) Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Can defeat enemies that can survive the Nuclear Reactor Robot's explosions and fight Thunder and Storm/Consistently fights against the Sanctuary Guardians, which regularly summon storms mid-battle which requires this much energy | Universal+ (Touched the Truth of the Universe which was described as being both "space and time", created Magicant which was described to be an entire universe. Psychic consciousness overlapped with everything in the universe, which allowed him to fight Giygas.) | Low Multiverse Level (was able to damage Giygas) | Multiverse level (via Fate Hax/protection by Truth of the Universe) (Truth of the Universe regularly protects Ness and has altered fate in his favor on multiple occasions. The Truth of the Universe is described as a "grain and wave" that travels throughout the cosmos. Can communicate with people inside of their " Magicants" which are described as entire universes. Only by touching it, Ness was able to unlock his true potential and become one with the universe. The Truth is present within all EarthBound timelines (at the very least two timelines, both where Ness succeeds), is also present within the Mother 3 timeline (a completely separate timeline from Mother 1 and 2/EarthBound), at most Low Complex Multiversal Level (via Fate Hax/protection by Truth of the Universe) (the world of EarthBound is implied to be five-dimensional/5-D, as Ninten can access a completely different spacial dimension via the 4th-D Slip Ability) Speed: Speed of Light (Scales directly to the cast of Mother 3, who were able to dodge light-based attacks from the K9000.) | Omnipresent (psychic consciousness overlapped with everything in/became one with the universe) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Was able to lift a Submarine alongside Paula and Jeff) | Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class+ | Universal+ (Became one with the Universe) | Low Multiversal Class (Was able to harm Giygas) Durability: Small City Class+ | Universe Level+ (Became one with the Universe) | Low Multiversal Level (Took hits from Giygas in all his forms) Stamina: High (Can fight for long periods of time, can take fatal blows and can still heal himself) | Unknown Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier